


Sapphire and Ruby

by LemonFlavoredCandy



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Epel and Vil are at odds with each other all the time, Fights, Gen, Magic, Makeup, Mentions of major injury, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonFlavoredCandy/pseuds/LemonFlavoredCandy
Summary: Epel and Vil are always at odds with each other yet others seem to note that they aren't so different.
Relationships: Epel Felmier & Vil Schoenheit, Epel Felmier/Rook Hunt, Epel Felmier/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Sapphire and Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Gosh, it's been a while since I posted here. Hopefully all of you will enjoy this little piece of mine. It was fun to brainstorm on the behaviors and compatibility of the Pomefiore dorm.

There were a myriad of words to describe Epel’s relationship with his seniors but at the same time it felt so convoluted that it couldn’t be described at all. When he was sorted into Pomefiore the very first day of school, Epel felt disappointment, confusion, and anger at himself and in the mirror. Pomefiore was unlike the countryside he grew up in and where he was taught everything he needed to know.

 _“Be strong, Epel. That’s the only way to survive.”_ His father said to him. _“Never show a hint of weakness or you’ll be swallowed whole.”_

Life in Pomefiore was so different; the glass windows, the fine dining, the gleam and shine of it all, he felt so out of place. He didn’t belong in this castle made of crystal and quarts. He didn’t belong beside people who shine like diamonds.

Because he wasn’t like them at all.

Epel stood in the corner of the dorm’s lounge, eyes looking down at the ground and at the expensive looking carpet and tiling. Wool, he could tell just looking at it, he handled the sheering of different sheep back home and watched their coat turn into beautiful and soft works of art. The marble flooring was shiny under his shoes, baking soda and water had been used to polish it to an almost reflective shine it looks like. The flowers were blooming in its vase, its white and purple color accenting the grandness of the room.

_Fox glove_

_Larkspur_

_Naked lady…_

Epel blinked, his brows furrowed in confusion. What were these kinds of flowers doing inside the lounge room?

“Admiring the scenery? It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

The small boy gasps in surprise, a man stood next him with a smile like a wolf’s and eyes on a hawk, and a hat with a fluffy feather on top. Rook Hunt, the vice dorm leader of Pomefiore greeted him with a nod, bumping their shoulders.

“Good evening, Mr Hunt.”

“Please, just call me Rook. We’re living under the same roof, after all. No need for the formalities.”

“Yes.” Rook smiled, leg over the other and hands behind his back. “Don’t be so nervous, we all have our scuffles at the dinner table. Don’t let Vil’s lessons get you down. It could help you in the long run.”

Rook’s presence was sudden and bright, like a peridot gem that’s been polished until it gleamed under the light. It was intimidating for someone like him to stand next to a gem when all he was—was Epel. He didn’t belong in a place like this. In fact, he belonged in Savanaclaw where people were unafraid! And they were the people Epel strived to be, they were strong.

They were able to survive the world beyond.

Yet the mirror placed him into Pomefiore, into a house of shine and sparkles. He was told to never doubt the mirror’s choices but Epel felt that the mirror had made a mistake in putting him here. He wasn’t a gem.

He was never taught to be one.

“Is something the matter?” Rook leaned down on his, his hand on his back. Epel had hunched over in thought and quickly straightened his back. “I…No, it’s just—T-the room.” He had to think of an excuse quickly, he didn’t want to put all the attention to his thoughts, not when his conversation partner was Rook. “Um…I didn’t know the dorm used wool for their carpet. O-or used baking soda to make the floor shine.”

“Hm?” Rook tilted his head in confusion. “How did you know the carpet was made of wool?”

“I used to shave—I mean, I’ve seen the process back home. They sold lots of them when the sheep produced enough wool.”

“And using baking soda?”

“My pops—Grandfather’s friend would uses it to polish the marble products he would sell in shop.” Epel explained, bringing his hands to his chest. “…I remember him saying that it beats any fancy wax that could be sold anywhere. Ah, but that usually depends on the how bad the marble came to him…”

“From apple carving to wool carpet production and to marble stone repair, such wonder! Princess Apple, you surprise me so!” Rook pats his shoulder and let out a delighted laugh. “What else do you know?”

“Huh?”

Rook’s eyes crinkled, his hand motioning to the flowers. “I saw you looking at these the moment I came in. Perhaps you know what these three lovely flowers are.”

“They’re poisonous flowers, I remember. All parts of these plants are poisonous, I think…”

“Indeed, they are. You seem to know a lot about plants and items such as this.”

“...I thought it was just common knowledge that we should know about it given the dorm’s history.”

Rook chuckled shaking his head and looking to the crowd in front of him. “You often underestimate yourself, Epel. Perhaps that’s why Vil decided to make you his poisoned apple.”

“What do you mean…?”

“Settle down everyone, to your seats.” Vil opened the door; the shimmering sparkles of his entrance made everyone close their eyes for a short moment. “It’s dinner time.” As he walked forward, he gazed towards Rook who bowed his head, as if a loyal servant to his queen. Epel soon followed, bowing his head to him in greeting.

“Remember your manners this time, Epel. Your appearance matters wherever you go.” Vil said, placing a hand on the boy’s head. There was a soft yet firm hold on his hair, reminisce of the earlier scuffle they had days prior. Vil’s fingers left his locks soon after. “Do not ever falter or you’ll be bait to the beasts.”

“Yes, Dorm Leader Vil.”

“Come along, both of you.”

* * *

“Stand up straight.” There was a surprising tap to his back. “Your posture is the defining factor of your being. Chin up, shoulders back and chest out.” Epel bit his lip as Vil put a hand on his back to force his spine straight.

The hands on his shoulders whirled him around to face his dorm leader; Vil was a beautiful person even, a fine gem to Epel’s—to Epel. His stare bore into him and the underclassman had to look away with a grimacing tone. “What’s this?” Vil’s thumb caressed his cheek. A small cut and shallow cut on the skin, a scratch from practice. “I-it’s from the practice match.”

“The magical shift club?”

“Yes.”

Vil pulled away from him, frown still evident. “You know my stance on this, Epel. Being with those people won’t do you any good.” Epel bit his lip and looked down with his fists balled to his side. That struck a chord in him, Vil had always rejected the idea of Epel joining Leona’s club but it was Rook who was Epel’s saving grace at that moment. _“Epel is still young and he needs a place to make friends. I’m sure he’ll be able to find it there.”_ And that was all Epel needed to get Vil off his back.

But that didn’t last long.

“They’re my friends.” He reasoned, his hand hovered over the mark and the tip of his fingers touching the skin gently.

“If they were your friends they would never let this happen to you.”

Epel pulled away from his hands, standing up straight and hands balled into fists. “I’ll be taking my leave now. Good morning, Dorm Leader Vil.”

Vil watched as Epel sped off with his broom, his hair tied into a ponytail, and eyes determined. He had forgotten how good the boy was at flying, the way he looked up in the air, and the way he radiated his own shine under the sun.

“He doesn’t believe himself to be a gem.” Rook stood next to him, his hair a mess and his pajamas crinkly. “And yet, in certain cases, he shines the brightest out of them all. He’s no longer the piece of charcoal he sees himself as, Roi du Poisson.”

Vil turned away from the door with a huff and walked back to the rooms. “Fix your appearance, Rook.”

“Oui.”

The two seniors walked away from each other and soon, Vil was alone with eyes downcast. He thought of his poisoned apple for a short moment. He thought of Epel’s endeavors, the stories told to him by those by his side.

_“Wouldn’t you believe that? He was able to grow hundreds of Lambent flowers in a short time.” Cater explained, showing to Vil the picture of hundreds of flowers, all of which were in pristine condition. “Epel is really amazing and bold too. If it were me, I would have gone and apologized to Crewel immediately.”_

_Cater swiped to the next picture of Epel who was holding a bag of fertilizer and had a big, proud smile on his face. “He said he made this fertilizer by himself using the school’s garbage and horse poop. It’s crazy!” Vil crinkled his brow, while it was true that those two components create a nutrition rich fertilizer, for someone like Epel to mix it._

_“My poisoned apple…”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Where is Epel now?”_

_“The botanical gardens last I saw him.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_Vil walked away but only stopped a few feet from a confused Cater. “Send that photo to me, will you?_

Epel was not a piece of charcoal to begin with. He was a sapphire, one of the rarest gems that can be formed and one that took the longest times to do so.

If only he allowed himself to see himself the way Vil saw him.

The dorm leader looked up at the sky through the glass door that overlooked the dorm’s garden, seeing Epel sore high up with his magical pen in hand chasing the stray disc that flew higher and higher each passing second. He tipped back, his broom losing momentum and at that moment, Vil’s world stopped. The pale purple of the amethyst gem shined against the sun when Epel slipped out of his broom. He saw the small boy’s eyes change from a look of determination to one of fear as he dropped back down to the field below.

There was fear in Vil’s eyes and terror gripped his heart. And like Daedalus desperate to save his falling son Icarus, he reached ran out of the dorm never thinking to change out of his dorm uniform or call Rook to accompany him. Vil ran in his long cloak and high heels, running to where the infirmary where Epel would be taken to.

“Epel!”

* * *

The lights were off and his body felt numb and painful, his leg felt like it had be forcibly stretched and straightened, the smell of fresh mint hit his nose. To his side was his nightstand, two empty elixir bottles labeled bone juice and his magical pen.

Epel found himself in his room feeling like he had been pulled from a pool of gel; heavy, numb, and confused.

He pushed himself up, putting a hand over his face to grimace and groan.

“What happened to me?”

* * *

The conversation between Leona and Vil was hushed while the other students piled the lounge door trying to hear their voices. There was a collective murmur between the students of Pomefiore and Savanaclaw, all waiting to be fed the information they needed to hear. 

An air of concern blew past the dorm when an unconscious Epel was brought in, his legs had been bound and a scratches littered his skin. Rook and Ruggie shooed the students and the following Magift team away so that Leona and Vil could take care of the young boy after they had him released by the infirmary at the orders—demands of the two heads.

“They made him drink bone juice…That’s a bone straightening potion.”

“Though his legs will be healed, the process would be so painful without numbing oil.”

“I hope he’s going to be okay.”

“Dorm Leader Vil must be so worried.”

“Leona doesn’t look too good either.”

Rook stood by the students, leaning against the wall as he kept them company but his eyes were trained to Epel’s bedroom door, watching for sliver of movement against the wood. He was spooked, to say the least, when Vil came in carrying an unconscious Epel.

_“Brew me a large vial of diluted eucalyptus and peppermint oil. They made him drink a bone straightener and he won’t last unless we numb his senses.” Vil said, hurrying to Epel’s room. Leona, hurriedly, went past Vil to open the door and let the two through. The state of Epel’s body was none to joke with._

_It was an hour later that Vil came out, a hand over his face with Leona keeping watch. His hands were stained and his hands smelled of stinging mint._

_“Vil.” Rook reached over but soon let his hand back to his side seeing the horrified expression of his dorm leader, his queen._

_“I knew I shouldn’t have let him go.” Vil said, hunched over with both hands cupping his lips. “The scratch on his cheek should have told me everything.”_

_“My poisoned apple…”_

“What are all of you doing outside the lounge room?”

Rook’s eyes widened when Epel Felmier stood before him, he was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice Epel coming out of his room! He came to the group bare footed, hair a mess, and bandages hanging over his legs, the skin stained tainted green from the numbing oil. Heads turned and yells of concern echoed through the once silent corridor, his pen was held close to his chest as soon as the arms and hands of the Pomefiore dorm held him close in a sort of group hug all the while the three third years watched the commotion from the lounge’s door way.

“That’s enough, give him space.” Vil commanded and they all had dispersed and allowing Vil access to Epel.

“Vil…”

“Epel, do you remember what happened to you?”

He looked down at his legs, seeing the bandages over his skin. “I fell…”

“From a height that could have killed you, no less.”

Epel’s hands were now on his sides and his head hung low. He never felt this much pressure coming from Vil, ever. “I don’t need to play magift to know that you’re never supposed to fly that high into the sun. What would have happened then if you weren’t able to stop yourself?”

“My teammates stopped my fall.”

“But they didn’t stop you from getting injured.”

“…”

“What do you have to say for yourself, Epel?”

Vil blinked, his shoulders visibly relaxing as Rook took to his side. His brows were furrowed and painted lips upturned. “I’m barring you from participating in _any_ Magical Shift practices and tournaments starting today. Rook, take away his broom.”

“Oui. If that is what you wish.”

Epel’s eyes were wide in surprise and soon turned into anger. Vil was always so pushy, so cold. He always told him what to do. “This isn’t fair! You can’t keep doing this to me!” He yelled out in retaliation making everyone gasp and Rook halt his actions, his mouth forming a surprised ‘Oh’.

“I’m doing this for your own good.”

“What the hell d’you know?! You know nothin’ about me!”

In his anger, he whipped out his magical pen and pointed it at Vil. The crowd around them dispersed in panic and Leona stood by the doorway watching the scene unfold before him. Vil’s tome materialized with a wave of his hand.

“You’re out of line.”

The pages fluttered as the book opened, a concentration of magic pooling in his hands. Epel’s teeth grit at his senior. He waved his wand just as Vil aimed his burst of magic at him and fired, willing an arc of wind to come.

But it never came.

Leona’s staff formed a yellow tinted barrier, Savanaclaw’s staff clinked and absorbed Vil’s attack easily but letting out a strong blow of wind that fluttered the hairs of everyone in the hallway. All eyes were on Epel whose hands held the pen tightly and eyes showing horror and confusion as he stared at his crystal.

“Epel…”

“My pen…” The crystal was devoid of color, a light grey compared to the pristine lilac color that was unique to the Pomefiore dorm.

Epel’s magic was gone.

Leona huffed, shaking his head and scratching his hair. “Epel.” His voice was deep monotone and the hand he put on Epel’s shoulder was heavy like the pit in his stomach. The Savanaclaw head’s face barred no ill will, a neutral face, and ears alert.

“That’s enough. “

* * *

“Is it overblot?”

“It can’t be. He should have been destroying the campus if he overblotted.”

“His gem turned gray, is that normal?”

“Maybe the third years know what to do.”

“Still, I can’t help but feel bad for him…Surviving a fall only to have your magic taken away? That’s horrible.”

Epel lay on his bed and a pillow over his eyes to shield the light of the afternoon sun, his ears plugged with earphone listening to nothing but white noise. In his hand was his pen, its crystal still a dull gray and his powers missing. He felt his heart squeeze the moment Vil’s eyes widen in realization that he couldn’t attack back, the moment he felt so weak.

_“Be strong, Epel. That’s the only way to survive.” His father said to him. “Never show a hint of weakness or you’ll be swallowed whole.”_

_“I’m doing this for your own good.”_

_“That’s enough.”_

His lip quivered and the grip on his pen tightened. There was a sudden urge to vomit, the stress bearing down on him, his eyes began to sting, his teeth grit together. He hated it here. He didn’t like Pomefiore, he didn’t like Night Raven.

He…

He wanted to go home.

There was a knock on the door and a hush of voices along with a soft chiding tune of a familiar voice.

“Don’t crowd Epel’s room, everyone. Let him rest.” Rook said as Vil entered the room. “Vil and I will inform you of the situation once everyone has calmed down.”

His bed dipped, a set of items placed near his feet yet Epel made no movement to look. He dare not move as Vil got to work.

“I’ll be putting the oil now.”

He felt an oily substance on his legs, it stung his skin but soon numbed the area; Vil’s hands rubbing the oil into the areas of concern and a pillow was placed under it as elevation. “It stings…” Epel said, hissing between his teeth. “You need to have oil on it as much as possible if you don’t want it to hurt. Your bones are still straightening and you will feel its effects without the proper care.”

The wraps Pomefiore used were different from the ones the infirmary had. They were softer, breathable, and flexible too. It wasn’t tight nor was it loose but that was probably because Vil was doing it. He finished by slipping a pin into place. “I’ll leave the oil with you, I’ll assume you’ll use it the way you should.”

The bottle clinked against his nightstand and he could feel Vil’s presence next to him. “Rest all you need. I’ll have Rook check on you from time to time.”

There was another sound next to him, a larger item set on his mattress and the two left, closing the door behind them with an audible click. And only then did he remove his pillow from his face to see. A container was put next to him, one full of food and to his nightstand was a glass bottle filled with clove oil.

_For Epel, use every 3 hours. Get well soon._

He opens the container and there’s the familiar meaty smell of yakiniku and sweet macarons.

He took a bite of each and looking to the door every once in a while.

The meat was cooked to perfection and macarons’ cream was made with bits and pieces of apple.

“It’s good.”

* * *

“Didn’t I tell you to be careful with your brews, look at you,” Vil gripped Epel’s wrist to pull it away. “You’re lucky that the oil Rook made was diluted or else you would have to deal with another problem.” A soft cool cloth patted his eyes. “This is milk fat, it should help with the stinging. After this, I’ll be using some water to clean it up.”

“Rook, prepare a basin of water.”

“Oui.”

Epel grumbled, the lukewarm liquid dripping down his face and to his shirt. The skin under the eye was delicate and he remembered Vil saying that one needed to be very gentle with that area or it would cause damage and skin problems or something like that.

He was so gentle with it, patting the area down with a soft damp towel. Vil’s eyes were focused and fingers nimble as he continued to clean off the face of his junior. Epel blinked, seeing his foundation blending seamlessly with his skin, his brows plucked and shadows clean and crisp. Vil was always about beauty, he thought to himself. To Vil Schoenheit, appearance and the ability to shine like a gem matter the most. _“A gem that is not worth its luster is but a stone on a cobbled path.”_ Vil said to him as he brushed his hair, teaching him the many ways to look beautiful.

_“You are not a stone, Epel, you are a beautiful gem that is waiting to be polished and shined for all to see.”_

Before Pomefiore, the idea of beauty was something his grandmother would rave about. She would always use wash her face in the morning and in the evening. He remembers the smell of cold cream and baby powder that would make the floor all slippery. But now, the smell of fruits, the smell of roses, and the smell of clay were the norm. There wasn’t a day that would go by without aromatic smell of flowers and spiced wood.

It was a world Epel was not used to.

“Wash your hands with the moisturizing soap I left you after you handle the oil. Your bones are nearly done healing so walking will no longer be an issue.” Vil set down the cloth and looked Epel down, his fingers on his chin and turning his face left to right.

“…When I’m better,” Epel began. “Can I go back to the club?”

Rook, taking the basin full of used water, looked down. The quiet atmosphere was tense as Vil continued to look down on the boy from his bedside.

“No.”

Epel’s shoulders sagged as he looked down and Vil let go of his chin. “Let this be a lesson to you, Epel. Don’t go to places where you don’t belong,” The dorm leader pulled away from the student and walking back to the door. “You’ll be forced to fly too close to the sun and burn the wings you were born with. And once you fall,”

Vil placed his hand on the doorknob. “No one will be there to catch you.”

A pillow was thrown at Vil, the fluffy material hitting the back of his head and messing his hair and crown as he let out a surprised gasp. Rook looked at Epel, running at him to grab him by the wrists to stop him from throwing any more. “Epel, that’s enough. Calm yourself!” He said as the young boy struggled in his grasp, flailing and kicking around.

Vil turned around, holding his tiara in place and looking at Epel with a look of surprise. “How the hell would you know what’s best for me?!” Epel demanded, attempting to pull his arms out of Rook’s grasp. “You’ve done nuthin’ but boss me around and tell me what to do!” Rook pulled again, restraining him and pulling his back when Epel pushes forward.

He couldn’t hear the words he said to Vil at that moment when the burn of anger spread from his chest to his throat and to the top of head. He yelled, he screamed and pulled at Rook’s hold and telling his frustrations from the very first day he came to Pomefiore. He screamed at Vil with all the anger that burned in his chest until the burning hot feeling cooled down. When he was done, he was left breathing heavily and head hung low.

“Epel…”

Rook let go of his hands and stepping back. The audible clicking of his shoes was loud in his ears.

“Is that how you see me, Epel?”

The exit was quick, Vil leaving his room while Rook ran after him, yelling his name. “Rou du Poisson, beautiful Vil! Please wait. Vil!” Epel laid back down, hugging the pillow to his face and burying himself into it. He breathed in deep and slow then released the exhaustion and frustration he felt in bursts of short sobs.

He took it too far.

* * *

“You can walk now.”

Leona and Epel bumped into in each other in the halls. “Good to know the bone juice did its job.” The beastman exuded an aura of authority without the need to flaunt it, Epel observed. It was amazing to be beside him. “Ah, yes.”

He squinted at the younger boy, taking in the weariness of his eyes and the slouch in his figure. To others, Leona was just someone who had overstayed his trip in highschool because he was lazy but people tend to forget that he was raised to be a prince, an advisor, a tactician. He had the observation skills to command an entire army if he wanted to.

“Did something happen?”

Epel’s shoulders hunched and Leona only blinked pulling back and relaxing his posture. “If you’re still bummed out about not being able to play, just tell Vil to—“

“It’s not that.”

Leona’s tail moved from side to side. This was interesting. Folding his arms over his chest, he sat down on one of the free benches. “Spill it.”

“Huh?”

“I said spill it unless you want to sulk by yourself.”

* * *

“So you said some things to Vil and he walked out on you.” Leona huffed and leaned back on the stone pillar. “Always like him to do that, that guy.” He chuckled and looked to the crestfallen Epel. “He does that to everyone he finds unruly so I don’t see why you’re bummed out about it.”

“If it makes you feel any better, you do the same thing during practice.”

Epel wanted to believe him, he really wanted to. He wanted to believe that Vil just took it and left like he always did but the face he saw the moment his angered rant was finished made those hopes shatter in an instant.

Looking at Vil at that moment was like looking at a mirror that shattered into a million pieces.

_“Is that how you see me, Epel?”_

The last look he saw was Vil’s expression, tight lipped and neutral before quickly leaving his room while Rook ran after him. He saw the hint of baring teeth, the wrinkles of one that was falling apart. He couldn’t look at Vil anymore after that, not that he needed to because he never crossed paths with him again after that.

Leona blinked at the crestfallen junior and let out a sigh. “When Vil gets angry, he goes to a place where he wants to be alone. A place not even Rook is allowed to follow him to.” He stood from his seat. “…That’s all the information I can give you.”

Epel nodded his head, looking at his pen, at his crystal that remained gray. “It’s still gray.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“…”

Leona closed his eyes and proceeded to walk away. “Check the library.” He waved the library. “When he’s alone, the library is usually the first place to find him.”

“Wait.”

Epel stood up. “Why are you helping me?”

Leona looked to him, his eyes looking him over. His pose, his eyes, and the crease of his brow. It reminded him of an underclassmen who once looked to him. One with eyes the color of lilac and hair colored gold and lavender. They were one and same, those two.

“You remind me of someone. He always challenged the authorities, always had a sharp mouth. You two are one and the same.”

Leona waved at Epel and walked off, leaving the latter confused.

* * *

_“The heart and the mind are the two primary pillars that make magic capable of manifesting and what differentiates the magic from mage to mage. It comes with no doubt that stress can affect its quality.”_ The book reads. _“A study conducted by Le Fay, M. (n.d) has suggested that large amounts of internal conflict between mind and heart can vastly affect a person’s magic to the point it induces a special type of overblot where one’s ability to create magic is shut off and causes the magical crystal, the powerhouse of a mage’s magic, to lose its color and in turn its magical properties.”_

Rook’s brows furrowed as he read the book, his frown deep and his fingers tapping the wood of the table.

_“It has further been hypothesized by Le Fay that this special overblot is a type of ‘shut down’ to a person’s magic or a type of failsafe that caps a mage’s magic to prevent further damage but before any further action to test this hypothesis could be made, Le Fay died during the preparation stages of the experiment. Whether or not this condition can be reversed or treated is currently unknown as the study has been put under scrutiny by other researchers and human rights groups alike for its inhumane and stressful practices to the people involved.”_

The hunter set the book down with sigh, blinking slowly as pushed the book away. “A kind of overblot…? It’s possible??” He whispered to himself, thinking of Epel at that moment, of his injuries, and of the pen that lost its color. Epel was still a first year, yes, he wouldn’t need to worry about the magic heavy subjects until he’s in his second and third year but that doesn’t change the fact that what he was experiencing as a _type_ of overblot, a condition no mage would want to have.

His thoughts went back to the time Vil walked out of Epel’s bedroom, the way his beautiful façade shattered the moment he left. He stomped his way to his room, putting his hand on the knob before breaking down, leaning his forehead against the hard wood. His breathing harsh, eyes glassy, and the painted lips being bitten by pearl white teeth, Rook stood a respectable distance away from Vil whose shoulders shook.

_“Vil.”_

_“I need to be alone.”_

The door slammed in his face before he could talk.

 _“Oui.”_ He said, bowing his head with a frown. _“If that is what you wish.”_

“Rook?”

The familiar smell of eucalyptus and peppermint, Epel stood across him. His eyes were furrowed and hands to his chest. “Um…Good afternoon.” He greeted with a small bow of his head which Rook returned with his own. “Good afternoon, Epel. It’s good to see you up and about.”

“Yes.”

“Are your legs still in pain?” Rook leaned against the table, his smile easy and eyes half-lidded.

“No. The oil you made really helped. Thank you.”

The silence between them was choking and tense, Epel felt the sweat start to form on his neck. Rook was angry at him, he knew it. He had never seen him angry before, he was going to be berated; he’s going to get scolded—!

“You choice of words are very colorful for someone in their first year of high school.”

Rook rested his chin on his fingers, smile now just a little brighter than before. “I’ve never heard anyone say that much curse words in one breath, not even anyone in the third years said it the way you did. Colored me surprised and impressed!” Epel’s tense shoulders relaxed and his eyes looked down at the books the piled the table.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m finding ways to reverse your condition, of course. A mage without their magic is a very horrifying experience, it really is. But, at the moment, I can’t seem to find the answer I’m looking for. Studies pertaining to your condition aren’t very well searched given how rare it is.” He slides the book he was reading to the junior, letting him see the study.

“A special type of overblot?”

“From the looks of it, yes.”

Epel looked at his pen, the crystal still a dull gray. “So what I’m going through is an overblot?” Rook quickly got up from his seat and holding Epel’s shoulders, he could see the worried creases in his face. Ah, he should have been more careful with his words! The hunter scolded himself; just the word blot already had a heavy weight to it. “We don’t know that for sure, Princess Apple. The study did also suggest that what you’re going through is a shutdown. We don’t for sure since this study was never fully carried out.”

“Deep breaths, Epel. You’re alright. You’re not going to overblot, I promise.” Rook’s voice grounded him but the deep breathing was hard to do. He nodded his head as he tried to keep his breathing steady. “I have to find Vil.” He said suddenly.

“What?”

“Leona said he’d be here.” Rook’s hold on his shoulders loosened. “Roi du Leon told you…My, Epel, you’re full of surprises. It’s exhilarating!”

Rook released his hold from him once he saw that his junior was relaxed. “While yes, the library is one of Vil’s frequent haunts I’m afraid he isn’t here at the moment.” Epel’s brows were upturned as he was out of leads yet again and Rook only let out a small laugh, his hand ruffling the other’s hair. “You and Vil…You’re very alike, you know?

“The both of you have such sharp tongues and even sharper conviction! The determination is your eyes are oh so alike that it’s like seeing a beautiful red ruby and a shining blue sapphire put next to each other. The two are so similar yet so different at the same time.”

_A ruby and a sapphire…Two stones similar in chemical composition yet so different._

_Which one was I?_ , Epel asked himself.

“Rook, do you know where Vil is?”

“No but I do know where he’s heading. He was in his PE uniform the last time I saw him and he was hanging around the forest behind the school but beyond that, I promised never to follow him beyond the entrance of the forest.”

“The forest. I see.”

Rook nodded his head. “You’ll have to find him yourself if he’s in there.”

“Thank you, Rook. I’ll be on my way.”

He saw the young boy run off, his back similar to the beautiful man he grew with in his time in Night Raven. Both their conviction, their anger, even the way they projected themselves. So similar yet so different, those two were.

“To be allowed to view such beauty. It’s truly a blessing.”

* * *

It was one to trek the large forest and it was another to track someone down in it. Epel had no idea where to start, no hint aside from Rook’s vague answer and Leona’s lead. He never knew Vil liked the mountains; it wasn’t exactly a nice place to wear makeup with all the sweat that would melt the foundation or the wind that would mess up a perfectly styled hair.

It wasn’t a place to be seen but a place to hide within the sea of trees. 

Epel stepped over a large root with a huff, perhaps that’s why Vil went to a place like this.

He wanted to hide, to be alone.

The mountains weren’t like the farm lands he grew up in, he and his village were barred from going deeper into the mountains next to the town.

_“No one will know where you are or if you’re hurt. Your voice will be swallowed by the wind and you’ll be food to the gods that reside within the trees.”_

He remembers the stories his family told him vividly, the tales of souls that were destined to walk the forest for eternity, the bodies of those who have never been found, and the . The wind was strong, pushing him down the route and the chirping of the trees were loud and echoed through the old trees.

Epel held himself when the wind pushed him forward, pushing him to a direction that went off the trail. The leaves rustled and fell above him in a rain of green, making a trail for him to follow and walk on. He looked up at the trees just as the wind blew at him again, pushing him to the trail of falling leaves.

_The gods of the forest._

Epel moved quickly, sliding down the trail made of leaved and walking off the path as more leaves brought him to an area, a voice that blew into his ears. It was of someone in pain, the sound of hissing and restrained sobs. He whirled his head around, looking for the source of the sound.

“Ghhk—!”

The wind whistle whistled in his ears, Vil sat by a tree and holding his leg that was stretched out. His hair was messy and his teeth grit together. “Vil!” Epel ran and sliding to his knees, taking in his upperclassmen’s condition. Vil’s breathing was harsh, his eyes screwed shut and nails digging into his purple leggings. His ankle was a sore red.

Epel looked up at the path then to Vil, he must have slipped and fell like this, and his ankle took a bad hit. His hands moved swiftly and he produced a bottle of oil, the smell of pepper mint and eucalyptus reached their noses when it touched Vil’s skin with a sting. With his bare hands, Epel rubbed the sore spot softly and thoroughly until the pained sounds from Vil lessened.

“Dorm leader Vil?”

“You actually carried the oil with you this whole time?” Though the painhad subsided, the fatigue in Vil’s face was still evident. The pain was numbed but that didn’t mean the sprain was healed. “I thought it was best to bring it with me just in case something happened, that’s all.”

There was a comfortable silence between them as Epel pulled off Vil’s shoe and sock to let the skin air out. “What were you doing inside the forest?”

“…”

“This place is special to me.” He explained, leaning against the trunk and looking up at the trees above. “Aside from the bugs, this place is the only place I can truly be alone. I don’t have to worry about anyone following me, not even Rook.” He looked to Epel who sat across from him with his magical pen in hand.

“I just want to be alone.”

Epel’s shoulders sank, his eyes trained on the sprained ankle. Without his magic, he couldn’t do anything to help Vil nor call for help. _He was useless_.

The wind blew past them, the silence already heavy. What could he do now? He couldn’t carry Vil down the path, it would be too risky, and would Vil even allow himself to be held by him? When all he did was…

“I’m sorry.”

Vil turned to his junior, his hand coming up with Epel bracing for a pinch but only having a hand calmly placed on his head. “You were always such a tough nut to begin with.” The hand went to his cheek, holding his face just as the first tears of relief rained down. “Always so willing to learn yet always so resilient to change, you’re very hard to understand sometimes Epel.”

Epel’s smile was radiant with the tears that fell from his eyes. “I could say the same thing about you, Dorm Leader Vil.”

A chime rang between them, Epel’s magical crystal shining brightly in his hands. The wind blew again, the pen touching Vil’s ankle and before them, the sore skin began to sink and the pain subsided to only a dull ache. The pristine lilac color of Epel’s gem was back and shining brighter than before, Vil’s ankle moved without much trouble after that.

“How did you do that?”

Epel stared at his pen then to the trees above. He remembered the book he read about the treatment to his ‘special’ type of overblot. It looks like he found it. And at such an opportune time!

“I think I was given some help.” He pushed himself up and offered his hand to the dorm leader. “Let’s get you to the infirmary.”

* * *

“Ah, I should have known you would befall yourself to danger! It was only such luck that dear Epel was there to save you.” Vil rolled his eyes at Rook’s dramatic reaction to seeing his ankle wrapped and smelling of peppermint. “Luckily he didn’t have to drink bone juice.” Epel commented as he cut up some apples for Vil to eat. Though Vil was not subjected to further harm, he was gravely dehydrated and was told to eat some fruits to regain his energy. Luckily, Epel’s apples were still in storage.

Leona huffed as he sat across from Vil’s bed. The infirmary was empty now that it was the end of the day. “What kinda nutjob thinks to go into the forest alone?”

“I would ask you the same thing with your multiple visits to the botanical gardens during school hours.” Vil said with a sarcastic tone. “You always give the first years heart attacks when they accidentally step on your tail.”

“No idea what you’re talking about, man.” He leaned back against the chair, feigning ignorance.

“Of course you don’t.”

Epel brought an apple slice to Vil’s face. “Ah.”

“I can do it myself, Epel.”

“Ah!”

He sighed and took the apple with his mouth, chewing on it. Rook let out a loud laugh, clapping his hands together. “Ah such beauty in everyday comfort, it warms my heart so.” Vil looked to Rook with a shake of his head. “Epel, why don’t you feed Rook this time?”

“Eh?”

“That would honestly be a pleasant experience, Roi du Poisson!”

“No!” Epel pulled the plate away from Rook, “I don’t wanna do it! He’ll eat my hand.”

“My Crab apple, my Epel, such an accusation!” Rook sulked in his seat.

Leona listened to the three bicker as if they were a family. Deep down, he felt relieved. Vil was okay and that meant a lot.

* * *

Rook was the only one awake in the infirmary, perhaps the bed was giving him struggled sleeping soundly or perhaps it was just the fact that he wasn’t in his room that night or perhaps it was the sight of a sleeping Epel who rested his head on the side of Vil’s bed, never wanting to leave his side after what he had just witnessed in the forest.

The two were always at odds with each other, the hunter knew for certain. Both so different in upbringing yet so similar in their ways; Rook huffed a laugh closing his eyes to try to sleep again.

Like Sapphire and Ruby, both of them were alike yet so different.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
